Crimenes Perfectos
by zeiiiiez
Summary: cuanto puede durar la felicidad¿?, cuanto tiempo nos queda para arrepentirnos de algo y llorar... OneShot


**Disclaimer, los personajes de Mai Hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sunrise yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 _"has sentido alguna vez lo que es tener el corazón roto?"_

… -te amo-

… -no, yo te amo más-

Risas se oían siempre que esa discusión comenzaba entre ellas, no había ganadora, pues los besos se hacían presentes, silenciándose mutuamente y comenzando otra batalla campal, cuerpo contra cuerpo, sensación contra sensación, demostrando aquel amor que crecía y crecía.

Algunos no creían tal amor que se profesaban, tal cariño, era difícil de creer, pero ellas lo creían… lo sentían.

Siempre tomadas de la mano, sintiéndose una, cada palabra, cada sentimiento, no lo ocultaban, se amaban, tan felices ellas, tan surreal, las miradas sobre ellas, con envidia, curiosidad, tantas cosas provocaban con su solo andar, a donde fueran no había lugar en el no contemplaran lo mucho que se querían.

Tal perfección salida del cuento más hermoso de hadas, ambas princesas pero sin perder el toque de romanticismo, polos opuestos dirían todo.

Ella, la belleza de una diosa, afrodita en persona, perfección, delicadeza y todo aquello que es considerado hermoso en el mundo… lo que desean todos, todas, admirada, educada, refinada, así es Shizuru Fujino, con esa sonrisa encantadora, con ese caminar pausado y sensual… Dios! Quien no caería a sus pies, princesa de fuego, con esos ojos ardientes, capaz de derretir a cualquier mortal, tan serena, tan calmada…

Ella, en cambio, rebelde, fría, calculadora, desconfiada, con tristezas, cicatrices internas y externas, alguien difícil de tratar, le temen, le huyen…así es Natsuki Kuga, belleza no le falta, una mirada esmeralda, una figura atlética y envidiable…pero poco sociable, pues para ella, que ha sufrido, es difícil poder estar con otras personas sin el miedo latente, un corazón de hielo dicen todos…es capaz de matar con solo mirar, imponente y brusca…

Dos caras de una misma moneda, complementándose… _"estúpida mentira"_

Cuánto les había costado estar juntas, por cuanto habían pasado…juntas, luchando codo a codo, una simple parodia romántica con toques de tragedia con _"un final feliz"_.

Quien mentía?, tal vez ninguna, tal vez…ella…

Cuánto tiempo duró esa felicidad ¿?...mucho y a la vez poco, ambas buscaban la eternidad, pero no llegaron siquiera a encontrar el camino que las llevaría a ella, se perdieron solo buscándolo…

Cuantas promesas habían hecho ¿?... demasiadas para lo poco que podrían conseguir y pocas para lo que en realidad buscaban…

Cuántos sueños tenían en el aire esperando ser cumplidos ¿?...más de los que podrían tener al cerrar los ojos…

Cada pelea, cada demonio dentro de ellas, cada vez que se conocían más… a pesar de decir que ya se conocían…nunca terminaron de conocerse…

…-eres muy impulsiva-…

…-no me molestes, necesito estar sola-…

…- es que ya no me amas cierto ¿?-…

…(silencio)…

…(mas silencio)…

Oh cruel silencio que les diste espacio y las alejaste más, oh crueles palabras que salían sin pensar…

Cuantos _"te amo"_ salieron de sus labios una y otra vez, sin saber la carga que esta palabra llevaba.

Triste engaño del destino que jugó con ellas, triste tiempo que desperdiciaron.

… (Llanto) –te amo no lo entiendes, te amo demasiado así como eres, tal y como eres, no me importa nadie más, solo tu porque te amo! Maldita sea!-

… (Silencio) – también te amo, porque haces todo tan difícil?, porque no escuchas?...

… -porque me haces esto yo te amo-…

…-te dije que también te amo, pero necesito tiempo y conocer nuevas personas, si en el futuro este amor sigue tan vivo, es una promesa que volveremos a estar juntas-…

Tiempo, tiempo, tic tac…tic tac…era tiempo el que ella no tenia, pero no lo sabía…no lo sabían.

Fueron las peleas constantes, los celos, los errores, aquellos que dejaron huellas y dolían a pesar del amor, fue acaso el hecho que sus demonios se ahuyentaban…oh claro que no, era esa inseguridad de si era amor, era ese toque de toda relación donde sobra uno…

Cuantas lágrimas se derramaron esa noche? Y la siguiente y la noche después de esta?…

Quien lloro más?

Quien amo más?

Qué vida esta que cuando te pone pruebas y las pasas crees haber encontrado algo grato…

…-aun te amo y te esperare toda la vida-…

…- lo siento ahora estoy con ella y quiero darme una oportunidad-…

…-ya no me amas?-…

…-te amo, pero entiende, las peleas, esto se desgasto-…

…(llanto)…

…-por favor no me molestes, sigue tu vida-…

…-TE AMO! (Más llanto)-…

Tic tac, tic tac.

Deseas regresar el tiempo y saber qué fue lo que falló, te lo preguntas una y mil veces, te consumes con cada día, tratas de seguir pero es difícil, tratas de aceptarlo pero duele, dime quien amo más?

Te arrepientes de ello?... no, nunca porque sabes que aunque te has consumido, en algún instante de ese _"para siempre"_ lo creíste, creíste en todo aquello que se cae en pedazos y tu como asistente en primera fila miras como se fragmenta algo más que un simple vinculo.

…-hola-…

…(silencio)…

…-eres feliz?-…

…-estoy mejor de lo que en algún momento estuve contigo-…

…-eso era lo único que deseaba saber-…

…-se feliz sé que encontraras a alguien más en tu vida y te hará feliz, olvídame y vive-…

…-no te podre olvidar, pues yo aún te amo pero entiendo que eh perdido, sabes ahora está lloviendo y yo -…

…- aun le temes a la lluvia?-…

…- sí, pero hay cosas peores cierto?-…

…(silencio)…

…-te amo y espero que ella te haga tan feliz como yo no pude lograrlo, perdóname por mis imprudencias y mi mal humor, perdóname por mostrarme como soy sé feliz de verdad, yo seguiré amándote porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo, TE AMO (llanto)-…

Tic tac, tic tac.

Pareciera como si el tiempo la llamase, como si la vida se le fuera, como ser feliz…cómo?.

Aquel amor ahora parecía tan lejano y doloroso, que jugarreta aquella en la que creemos, vivimos en una esperanza que tal vez no llegue.

Por qué las cosas terminaron así?, tanto se habían lastimado?, se enfrentaron al mundo que cuando ganaron la pelea perdieron su motivación?, ahora, qué seguía?

 _"si resulta que sí, si podrás entender lo que me pasa a mi esta noche, ella no va a volver y la pena comienza a crecer adentro, la moneda cayó por el lado de la soledad… otra vez…"_

17 de mayo 11:30 p.m.

Natsuki Kuga es encontrada muerta en su departamento, no, no se suicidó, a pesar del dolor, no era cobarde, simplemente su corazón dejó de latir, ella no lo sabía pero tenía una enfermedad en el corazón.

Irónica es la vida para descifrar que la mato, si la ignorancia de su enfermedad o aquellas palabras…pero en ambos casos fue por tener "un corazón roto".

 _"no me lastimes con tus crímenes perfectos"_

Tic tac… (Silencio)….-NATSUKI!-…Shizuru Fujino se encontraba abrazando al inerte cuerpo…dime valió la pena todo esto?...quien lloro más?...quien amo más? (silencio y lágrimas)

 **Bueno, espero que les guste, no sé si muchos lo entiendan, esto solo salió de mi cabeza porque necesitaba sacarlo, espero críticas y comentarios, gracias por leer.**

 **Amm una aclaración, el punto de vista en tercera persona es como si lo narrara la muerte, bueno algo asi lo imagine, como si pasara una película rápida de recuerdos antes del fin y tambien me base en una cancion del mismo nombre.**

 **Hasta pronto**.


End file.
